This proposed research will examine the effects on the mental health of Children of stresses in the modern family related to changing sex roles. The research will help to explain what the effects on children are of the dramatic recent rise in psychological symptomatology, especially depression, among young women with families. A longitudinal field research approach will look at what happens over time in the families of stressed women. "Stress" is defined as major life change, both positive and negative, and continual pressures (like poverty), periodic (e.g. monthly), and sporadic pressure (e.g. visiting relatives). Samples will be selected from those families which are, on the basis of epidemiological studies, believed to be most at risk.